Question: What is the domain of the function $$u(x) = \frac{1}{\sqrt x}~?$$ Express your answer in interval notation.
Answer: For $u(x)$ to be defined, $\sqrt x$ must be defined and nonzero. This is true for $x$ in the domain $\boxed{(0,\infty)}$.